


I Miss You So, So I do

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Guardian 'Verse [1]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Based on others, Beast!Wirt - Freeform, Gen, My Theory, Sad, based on kiscterash's tearjerker music video I miss you, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: There are three fundamental laws of the Unknown.





	

There are three well known laws in the Unknown. The sort of laws that simply _cannot_ be disobeyed, like the laws of nature: what goes up must come down, or the sun rises in the east and sets in the west. These three laws are thus; One, he who carries the dark lantern must be the Beast, Two, there is a guardian of the Unknown who uses his light to guide lost children home, and Three, there must _always_ be a guardian of the Unknown for without one, the people perish and the creatures run wild.

Every resident of the Unknown was imbued with these three fundamental laws since childhood. No one knew how these rules came to be made, but fathers and mothers had passed them on to their children who had passed it on to their children who had passed it on to their children and so on since the very beginning of the Unknown.

Someone did figure it out eventually, but it was only when a small boy with a teapot on his head was trapped inside a tree, a Woodsman lay on the snow in despair, a Beast stretched out its hand for the lantern, and a trembling courageous boy held the Dark Lantern aloft.

A small bluebird who knew these necessary rules was perched on the branches of an Edlewood tree and watched as the laws unfolded before her.

_One, he who carries the Dark Lantern must be the Beast._

The great black creature with huge antlers and luminescent eyes stretched out long grasping hands for the lantern, hoping to hold it in it's wooden arms again.

Wirt trembled as the Beast glared and weaved honeyed lies and soft falsities into a tangled deathly web of manipulation. He refused to give the Dark Lantern to the Beast and it snarled in anger. It needed that lantern!

_Two, there is a guardian of the Unknown who uses his light to guide lost children home._

The Beast howled and the boy snorted. The Beast was no threat. The great antlered creature could not harm him as long as he held the Dark Lantern.

He gazed at the lantern watching the cursed creature's delicate soul curl into smoke. He looked up at the baleful multicolored eyes of the black beast.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you hurt anymore kids."

Wirt held the light aloft before blowing it out with one quick breath.

_Three, there must always be a guardian of the Unknown for without one, the people perish and the creatures run wild._

The Beast was dead. The Woodsman had returned home, broken and hollow after learning that his daughter had never been in the lantern he had labored to keep lit these many months.

Beatrice cut her wings and returned to a normal freckled red headed girl. She smiled softly and mournfully, gave Wirt a fond hug goodbye, and journeyed to a hollow tree where she could cut her family's wings also.

Wirt returned to the lake and rescued his brother, without ever leaving the Unknown. He stayed, even though he would've given anything to be with Greg. He couldn't ever return to his world.

The boy with the tall red hat, blue coat, and twisted Edlewood antlers held a lamp in his hands. He smiled sadly and gazed at the curling yellow flame that warmed the metal of the lantern.

The Beast was a twisted protector and wretched caretaker of the land, keeping things barely alive. The Unknown would never have survived for much longer under his care. It had shown, in fact, for the Beast had to feed on the souls of lost children to keep its evil corrupted soul alive.

Wirt was quite content with his task as lantern bearer. He missed Greg so so much, but for now, all was well. He talked to Beatrice some times, protected the woods other times, and many times he talked to Greg through the power of the lake, of hope, and of the lantern.

He couldn't ever return though- the Unknown needed him. Why? Well, because he was Wirt the Guardian of the Unknown and there were three rules that could never be changed: _One, he who carries the dark lantern must be the Beast, Two, there is a guardian of the Unknown who uses his light to guide lost children home, and Three, there must always be a guardian of the Unknown for without one, the people perish and the creatures run wild._


End file.
